


People Like Us

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, nick has been married but has no kids in this version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: One Shot Series Between Nick Amaro and Charlotte Bardell (OC)





	People Like Us

He couldn’t help himself from staring as she strode her way into the squad room. She spared him a glance, briefly, before she continued her trip into Olivia’s office.

“You good there, lover boy?” Nick’s trance broke as he heard Fin call out to him from his desk.

“Yeah. Just curious as to where she’s been these past couple days.”

“She hasn’t been with you?” Nick choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken.

“Why would she have been?” It was fake incredulity, the best he could muster between the pull on his heart in one direction to go to her and the other to tell the truth to his friends. Fin simply raised his eyebrows in response.

“You know we’re detectives, right Nick?” Sonny chimed in from his spot. “And for the record, I totally ship you two.” With a sigh Nick decided he’d excuse himself from the area before anymore colloquials could be slung his way and his cheeks got so red they gave him away. He found Charlotte at the coffee pot in the break room, pausing with a steadying breath  Nick walked in slowly to where she was stirring cream and sugar in her cup, her eyes looking as though they were seeing past the wall in front of them.

“Hey there, stranger,” he said quietly as he came up next to her and helped himself to a fresh cup. Charlotte smiled at him gently before tossing the wooden stick into the trash.

“I know I went MIA. I’m sorry. It had nothing to do with you or the other night.” Nick shook his head.

“I didn’t think it did. I know you gotta do what you gotta do with your dad and all that.” She nodded, placing her cup down before she reached to his crossed arms and undid them.

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?” her hands her gentle against his where her fingertips gently ghosted over his hands in between them. Their touches were fleeting, their minds unsure but their hearts steadfast in the connection they felt between one another. 

“I’d like that,” he replied. Nick wanted to stay right where he was, cocooned in a bubble of warmth with her, no one from the outside able to see in or break the energy that was circulating around them.

“Good. I’m in the mood for pasta and lots of it.” He couldn’t help himself, ducking to kiss her cheek as she smiled up at him like he was the sun. They had decided to keep their exploration of feelings and each other a secret until they felt more secure in whatever relationship they were engaging in. They had a history, both separately and together, that needed to be sorted through before they could celebrate what was between them with those around them.

“Ok. Let me walk you out so you can get back to work.” She squeezed his hand quickly, one last fleeting moment of contact to get her through to dinner, before she grabbed her coffee and allowed him to lead her out of the room towards the elevator. 

“Hey, Charlotte! Thanks for that book on jurisprudence. Was a really great read,” Sonny called from his desk.

“Hopefully we’ll see you in the courtroom soon,” she smiled. Nick swears he saw Sonny blush from her compliment.

“If you keep being so nice to people, they may think you’re flirting with them.” Sonny had a soft spot for the lawyer simply because of her job but also the undying encouragement and help she gave him when it came to his budding law career.

“I have to throw them off our scent, Nick. Besides, Sonny is one of the brightest people I’ve met. I’m happy to help him reach his goals if I can.” Charlotte had noticed Nick was slowly drifting closer and closer to her in the elevator, probably not even listening to a word she was saying. 

“Can I kiss you?” Her back was up against the wall and he was looking down at her with the purest of smiles she had ever seen.

“Only if you can kiss me breathless before we get to the bottom floor.” He happily accepted her challenge. His hands came to support the back of her head as she leaned back to meet his hungry lips. Nick would never say it but the past few days without had felt like torture. The overprotective side of him had been dying to know what she was doing, if she was okay and the man falling in love had just been dying to see her again.

Charlotte’s back was numb to the metal bar pushing into her back as Nick’s lips made sure they were the only thing she could feel. Part of her was aware of the numbers slowly counting down to the lobby but her heart won over her mind as her fingers sought purchase in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

All too soon, the elevator dinged to alert them they had reached their destination with Charlotte tugging at Nick’s bottom lip with her teeth as a parting gift for him to hold onto throughout the rest of the day.

“Don’t play me like that,  haven’t seen you in days,” he groaned as he lead her out of the elevator and into the lobby.

“Speaking of, next time I go visit my dad he asked that I bring you with me.” Nick gave her a quizzical look with furrowed brows.

“How does your dad even know about the two of us?”

“You don’t think I’m always being watched?” He sensed a bit of fear in the tone of her voice as she pressed closer to him. Out of instinct Nick looked up and did a quick scan of the room, trying to notice anything out of place or threatening. “I can handle it, okay? Don’t worry about me.” He scoffed at that.

“Can’t rewrite my DNA.” She smiled before planting a quick kiss to his lips, catching him slightly by surprise with her public display of affection, before she made her way towards the door. 

“Don’t forget about me tonight!” she called back with a wave. As if he ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send in any requests for this series that you have!


End file.
